


【浩貂】 貂啊，睡前要记得运动

by sushixi



Category: JohnDo - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: JohnDo, M/M, NCT 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushixi/pseuds/sushixi
Summary: 自从去年徐英浩和金道英一起去占卜，占卜师说金道英要多运动，他们就一直商量着该怎么一起运动。金道英真的不喜欢运动，徐johny做的他更排斥，所以他们就选择了每天睡前一起做一些床上运动，这不就来了。
Relationships: Love - Relationship, partner - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【浩貂】 貂啊，睡前要记得运动

徐英浩结束了一天的行程，回宿舍洗完澡，湿着头发就直接走向了金道英的房间。自从那次占卜以后，金道英的房间就像成了他自己的一样，平时行程多也不在宿舍，一回来就直奔到金道英的屋子里运动和睡觉，好像这已经成为了徐英浩的理所应当的举动。  
“噔噔噔” “进来。”  
徐英浩打开门，屋里只亮了桌前的一展台灯，桌前的人穿着行程结束还未更换的白色的衬衫和牛仔裤，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕上播放的电视剧棒球大联盟。  
“啊，回来了。”“嗯。”  
徐英浩看金道英没有暂停的意思，便走到了床边坐下，发了会呆，看了看自己早已看过无数遍的室内摆设。  
“道英啊，我困了。”  
“啊，那你睡吧。”金道英目不转睛的盯着屏幕。  
“可是你睡前要运动啊。”  
也不知道是否是灯光问题，徐英浩总觉得金道英的脸有点红。“啊，那个，没事，等我看完这一集吧。你可以先睡。”  
徐英浩叹了口气，站起来走到金道英的身后，将双臂搭握在他的肩上，低下头含住金道英的右耳垂，用舌头不停的舔弄着耳廓，徐英浩明显感觉到了桌前的人浑身一颤。  
“别闹。”耳朵上突然传来的温热，让金道英混身发热，脸逐渐变得潮红。  
“啊，，哥，快停下。”  
徐英浩并没有停下之意，反而将右手伸到金道英的腰间，缓缓探进他的衬衫，从下至上轻轻地扫过他的肌肤，抚摸揉捏他的皮肉。金道英耐不住传来的瘙痒，想用双手推开徐英浩的胳膊，却被他的左手擒住放到了身侧。徐英浩从耳垂转到了脖子，他对着金道英的脖子又吸又舔又亲，摸在金道英身上的手也丝毫不掉队，直奔他胸口的两抹殷红一阵搓弄。金道英经不住他哥的攻势，嘴里发出闷哼，但身体却又不争气的给出了反应。  
“啊，，哥，，停下，，别，别，，等下，，嗯嗯”话还没说完，便被徐英浩的嘴堵回了肚子里，95年的哥吻技真的不是盖的。徐英浩腾出左手，捏住金道英的下巴将其抬起来，把舌头伸进对方的口腔里，探到金道英的舌根来回地吸舔翻搅。金道英呼吸不过来，一阵阵喘息使的胸口的起伏更大了，他胸前的衣扣早已被徐英浩揉开，胸口的红点因为搓弄早已直直的挺立。  
徐英浩打横抱起被自己亲的神智不清的金道英，放到宿舍的单人床上，看着身下的人眼神涣散，面色潮红，徐英浩心里突然犯上来一阵怜爱，低下头轻吻金道英的眼睑，鼻梁，再到嘴。徐英浩挤进金道英的双腿间，双手伸去解牛仔裤的扣子。刚刚还精神恍惚的金道英立马就清醒了过来。  
“哥，等等，你不是累了吗？要不我们还是先睡吧？”话虽如此，但是金道英的身体可不配合，徐英浩看看金道英胯间早已被刺激挺立的小道英，再看看一脸尬样的金道英，“你确定？你的身体好像不这么认为呢。”说着便重新堵住了金道英的嘴，以免等会他又要说不要。徐英浩边亲边褪下了金道英的裤子，手顺着他的膝盖往上摸去，金道英的大腿虽细，但因常年练舞，腿上的肌肉手感十足，尤其是腿根连着后臀的地方。金道英被徐英浩的每一次触碰刺激着，腰止不住地跟着扭。  
徐英浩把手覆在小道英上，金道英不仅混身一颤，“哥，，唔” 但徐英浩并没有减缓之意，他边用手撸动小道英，边用舌头在金道英的嘴里翻搅，金道英的呼吸逐渐加重，阵阵喘息声传到徐英浩的耳中，像催化剂一样，让他的身体也十分火热。他将金道英的内裤拽下，将他的的臀抬起来，徐英浩的指尖挤进金道英的身体里，不断搅动抽插。金道英不想让徐英浩看到自己如此害羞，用胳膊肘遮住了自己的脸，头歪向一边，但喉咙里却止不住发出喘声。“嗯，，啊，啊，啊，，哥，好奇怪，，要要要去了。”徐英浩用左手捣弄着后穴，用右手套弄着小道英，频率逐渐加快，搞的金道英的腰一起一伏的扭动着，嗓子里发出的喘声更大了。  
“啊，啊，啊，英浩，啊，哥，，要要，，啊啊啊！”  
徐英浩看看自己手里的白色液体，再看看下面因为害羞不敢露脸的金道英，嘴角上扬，俯下身去亲了他一下，“乖，好了，热身做完了，现在要开始运动了。”  
衣衫褪尽，肉体交缠，徐英浩将液体抹在后穴和自己早已兴奋到臌胀的硕物上，他缓缓的将其推送进金道英的身体里，虽然洞口已可容下三个手指，但徐英浩的尺寸还是很大的负担，金道英低声叫着，用手攀住徐英浩的肩膀，双脚交缠在徐英浩的背后，将其夹紧。  
徐英浩开始在金道英的身体里面抽送。  
“慢慢点，哥，疼疼，，轻，轻点哥。。”  
虽然这样运动已经持续了一个月，但是金道英还是不能习惯徐英浩那硕大的尺寸，每次进入，身体就像被填满了一样，喘不过气也呼吸不过来。汗水和米青液随着每次一摩擦冲撞发出“啪啪”的水声，金道英的生理泪从眼角淌出，红润的嘴唇又湿又热，身体不断颤抖。徐英浩抱住身下的人，心想真的很像兔子啊，在床上都这么可爱，怎么能叫人不疼呢？他再次吻上金道英的嘴，两个舌尖缠绵在一起，温柔似水。  
“好，我慢点，不哭，不哭，乖。”

桌上电脑里的棒球大联盟开始播放片尾曲，睡前运动也接近尾声。

一起释放后，徐英浩关上了桌旁的台灯，抱着摊在怀里的金道英，心里庆幸，幸亏新宿舍的隔音好，他才能听见金道英那么放浪的喘叫。  
怀里的人突然动了一下，微微的发出一声“哥，你，问你个问题可以吗？”  
“你问。”  
“哥为什么要每天坚持督促我做运动？难道真的，只是因为占卜师说的吗？”  
徐英浩轻笑了一声，在金道英的额头上落下一个吻，将怀里的人抱的更紧。“这还用问吗？因为喜欢你这个兔子啊。睡吧，也不早了，晚安。”  
徐英浩是真的累了，过不了几分钟就睡着了，只留下怀中的金道英独自心跳加速。


End file.
